Power He Knows Not
by Malchior
Summary: Harry has finally tired of the war between Light and Dark so he decides to settle the Prophecy once and for all. Set Post-OotP


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Power He Knows Not**

Lightning flashed across the sky as the pitch black clouds prepared to shower the world below. Using the darkness provided by the clouds, a 17 year old young man crept through the trees of a haunted wood to manor believe to be abandoned. The woods and manor, however, are not as they appeared. In reality, the woods had protective spells cast throughout to insure that non-magical people, muggles, avoided the location and the manor appeared deserted due to even more enchantments.

The young man creeping towards the house had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, jet black hair and vivid, green eyes. In his hand he carried what appeared to be a stick, but is truthfully, a wand. After all, every wizard needs a wand. What is the name of this creeping man some may ask? Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry Potter had finally tired of the threat imposed on his world by a self titled Lord Voldemort. A prophecy given before his birth stated he to be the only one to kill the Dark Lord with a 'power he knows not'. Harry had no idea what the power was, he simply wanted it to end. As he'd find out the power, truly a remarkable thing, has seemingly no purpose, as far as he and many wizarding experts could determine.

From within a magically expanded pocket, Harry Potter retrieved a silver material that he wrapped about himself. Quickly, and silently, he crawled through an open window on the ground floor. 'I'm in,' he though to himself as he paused to listen for any sounds of movement on the other side of the door exiting the room.

Not hearing a noise, Harry opened the door and began slowly moving down the hallway looking for his enemy. From room, to room, he searched not finding a single soul living in the manor. But he knew they were there. He could feel Voldemort through the link in his scar, a link gained on the night of his parent's murder. Not feeling like searching the entire manor, Harry focused on the link and began feeling out Voldemort's location.

'There he is,' he thought with a grin of victory, 'Now to get past the guards'.

Harry made his way up to the fifth floor of the manor and proceeded to the private wing of the Dark Lord's chambers. Unfortunately, there happened to be a host of Death Eater guards between the stairs and Voldemort. Needing to think, Harry hid under the next staircase up and began to ponder how to get by them.

'I got it,' Harry smiled a Cheshire cat smile, 'this'll be one for the history books.'

Harry took of his cloak and lay it upon the floor and stood in the center. Using his wand, he brought the cloak's edges up above him and bound them together with a password locked sticking charm. Then, once the cloak was secure, he pointed his wand at the bottom of the cloak and whispered a Hovering Charm. As he did so, Harry rose off the ground and manipulated himself out from underneath the stairs, then continued ot rise to the ceiling.

Harry silently floated above the heads of every Death Eater guard; they never heard a sound.

Finally, Harry had made it to the personal quarters of Voldemort and found him in the shower. Harry couldn't help but grin, 'This is all too easy.'

Looking around the shower as if hoping for an idea, Harry thought up an ingenious plan. Quickly conjuring what he needed, and adding a few charms, Harry set his items down in the bathroom of the Dark Lord. Looking at the wall, he silenced the shower, and then engraved a message on the tile.

He pulled his broom out of his magic pocket, left the room, and blasted a hole in the window of the chambers of the Dark Lord, thereby setting off alarms set up Voldemort himself and shocking Voldemort from his shower.

When the Death Eater's entered Voldemort's shower, they found their Dark Lord naked on the ground, dead. One Death Eater spied the message on the wall:

**Here lies the former Dark Lord Voldemort. Death comes swiftly to those in the shower.**

**He slipped on a rubber ducky.**


End file.
